


Kissin' Cousins

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Cousin Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Robb just doesn't find it quite as hot now that they are only cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissin' Cousins

Robb reveled in his relationship with Jon purely because they were brothers. Sure Jon was also great to look at and an incredible lover, but since discovering that Jon was merely his cousin, Robb felt that his passion had waned. He supposed that it was still incest, but it was just not as wrong, and therefore less appealing to him.  
“You seem troubled”   
Robb peered down to his brother – no, cousin – kneeling before him, one hand clasped at the base of his thick shaft, which was not as hard as it used to get when Jon sucked him like this.   
Robb sighed “Perhaps I am slightly troubled…”  
Jon tucked him away and began to tie up his britches again, then was helped to his feet by Robb’s hand. Jon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then sat on the bed next to his brother.   
“Well..?”  
“I wish I never found out. You know, that we are cousins and all.” Said Robb sheepishly, staring down at his hands. “It hasn’t felt the same since, at least not for me.”  
Jon pushed aside Robb’s thick mop of hair and placed a gentle kiss on his high cheekbone, then rested his head on Robb’s shoulder – a gesture that they both found comforting. Jon rested a warm, soft hand on Robb’s clammy, restless ones.   
“I’ve noticed you’ve been less… passionate lately. I’m sorry, Robb.”  
Robb firmly kissed the top of Jon’s head and took a moment to ponder, his face buried in his cousin’s black curls. He closed his eyes and focused on Jon’s scent – neither overt nor absent, it was a scent he learned to associate with comfort, sex and other good things.  
“I still love you Jon, you know that. I just need to… figure out what it is I need for us to do to make it right again.”  
Jon bit his lip “I – I think I might have an idea. Perhaps a risk, but I think that’s why you’ll like it.”

Robb’s stomach was aflutter. He suddenly realized why Jon requested him to meet him in such a mysterious location.  
The kitchens, while not frequented by the Starks themselves, were home to many servants and were constantly bustling with activity. Robb evaded answering questions of what he possibly needed from there, and focused on where Jon was waiting for him. The cellar. Jon would be there – under the pretence of tasting wine no doubt.   
Pulling the heavy cellar door to a close, and with the madness and noise of the kitchens now muffled somewhat, Robb let out a sigh and scanned the room.  
“Jon…?”  
Peering behind a large row of barrels that were chest-high on Robb, Robb found Jon, on his knees, waiting for him. Robb smirked at Jon’s enthusiasm and slowly walked towards him. All of a sudden, the heavy wood and iron door of the cellar opened, causing Robb to jump in shock.  
“Do you require any assistance, M’lord?” asked the young kitchen hand boy.  
“Uh, no… I do not.” Robb mumbled. As the boy bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him, Robb relaxed and sighed. The door had barely shut when Jon began to pull at the ties on Robb’s britches, and before he knew it Robb was being taken in Jon’s mouth and hand. Jon was merely obscured from view to anyone who would enter the cellar by barrels, and Robb knew that they would be found out if anyone actually set foot into the cellar itself and got close enough. Robb’s heart pounded in his chest as his manhood throbbed and swelled – he knew that they could be so easily caught, and yet for the first time in, well, a long time, he was truly at the mercy of Jon’s touch. He leant back slightly and peered again at the entrance to the cellar, then drew his gaze back to Jon’s and groaned, tightening his grip on the thick curls on the back of Jon’s head. Jon pulled away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
“I have oils with me. I want you now, Robb.” Jon whispered, untying his own britches and encouraging Robb to pull down his own.  
Quickly lubricating his already hard cock with oils, Jon quickly pushed Robb against the barrels, and ran his hands roughly over Robb’s perfectly sculpted chest and abdominal muscles, which tensed as Jon pushed inside him.  
Robb winced slightly, then reached back and placed one hand on his cousin’s thigh. “Start slow.”  
Robb had never had sex with anyone fully-clothed, but then again he had never had sex in a place quite so public before either. He felt the slow, determined thrusts inside him and the warmth of Jon’s breath on his neck. Robb pressed a forearm against one of the barrels to brace himself, as he felt a wave of pleasure ripple through his body.   
The sounds of the kitchen, though muffled, were loud enough to keep Robb on edge and wondering whether or not he would be caught in this compromising position with his cousin. The constant worry of being caught right then and there was far more intense than any worry he had of being found out as his “brother’s” lover. Jon was moaning softly in Robb’s ear, and Robb himself moaned, admittedly much louder, as Jon’s had began to stroke up and down his cock. Robb’s soft cries during lovemaking turned Jon on more than anything. Jon kissed his cousin’s neck softly and quickened the pace of both his thrusts and the strokes of his hand.   
“Oh gods, Jon, slow down, I’ll finish too soon otherwise.” Panted Robb, squeezing Jon’s thigh as hard as he could and biting his lower lip. Jon decided that because this was a mere experiment to see whether he could have his cousin moan his name, as he used to, he would not heed Robb’s words. He had not made Robb come for him in quite some time, and really wanted to remedy the situation. He began to pump is hand up and down Robb’s shaft in time to his deep thrusts in a way that he knew would have them both over the edge in no time.  
“We can’t take long or we will get caught.” Jon said breathlessly, secretly smiling to himself, knowing the effect his words would have on Robb.  
All of a sudden, the huge wood and iron door swung open, casting a pillar of light into the room. Rob covered his own mouth as Jon held him close. He had stopped thrusting, but he continued to stroke Robb. A familiar voice spoke to them both.   
“What are you two doing in here? Are you roughhousing, or what?” asked Bran, who was staring at his brother and cousin, clasped together. “Father wanted me to let you both know he wants you both to oversee my marksman training this afternoon.”  
Robb tried to keep his reaction to a minimum, but despite his best efforts of holding back he shuddered as his warm seed streamed from his pulsating cock, splattering against the side of the barrel. His hand gripped Jon’s thigh so hard he felt as though his nails would break through Jon’s skin.  
“Well?” Bran asked “Are you going to be there or not?”  
“Sorry Bran, yes, yes we will both be there to aid you.” Robb replied, his bottom lip trembling slightly. As Bran left the cellar, he left Jon pull out and away from him, and he turned around to passionately kiss his handsome cousin.   
“We almost got caught; I cannot believe that you just kept going when someone – Bran of all people – was right there!” Robb said, punching Jon’s chest in a playful way.  
“You loved it.” Jon said “Would you not like to do it again?”  
“Oh gods yes I would.”  
“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.” Said Jon, as he guided Robbs hand to his still hard member.   
Rob knelt before him and kissed his thighs. He was thankful for Jon’s clever new idea, and as he kissed and sucked Jon’s cock, he thought about all of the places they could try their luck in. After all, fucking his brother in secret wasn’t quite as exciting as fucking his cousin where they could both be easily caught.


End file.
